The inventors found that low viscosity cosmetic ingredients have higher spreadability when used and better moisturized feeling and provide generally higher makeup satisfaction to customers than high viscosity cosmetic ingredients, and they have made many attempts to develop products that are convenient for carrying with and using. In cushion products that are popular in cosmetics these days, low-viscosity flowable cosmetic ingredients are primarily used, and to contain the low-viscosity content, sponge type impregnation materials are used.
Sponge impregnation materials such as Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0108509 (cosmetic including urethane foam impregnated with cosmetic composition) are designed for content storage and convenient use, but because a specific surface area occupied by a sponge is large, to increase an amount of cosmetic ingredients, a container increases in size and a large amount of cosmetic ingredient residues is generated, making it difficult for customers to reasonably use it, and as the content reduces with the continuous use, the cosmetic ingredients are not easily dispensed from the sponge, consequently reducing the makeup effect. In addition, it was found that miniaturization of the container reduces the capacity to hold the content.
To provide a compact container having an increased capacity to hold the content, as in Korean Patent No. 10-1380587 (elastic discharge spigot for flowable cosmetic ingredients), embossing treatment and relief carving on an elastic discharge spigot was used, but the relief carving alone is insufficient to prevent the low-viscosity flowable content from leaking out due to impacts when being transported or carried, and in use, the content remains between the embossed patterns due to the surface embossing, so the surface gets dirty or contaminated and a large amount of residues is generated.
On the other hand, Korean Patent No. 10-1477583 discloses a portable cosmetic with a mesh part to store liquid or gel cosmetic ingredients, but the cosmetic contained is required to have an optimum viscosity of 20,000 to 40,000 cPs in consideration of portability and storage. That is, when the viscosity is below the range, it is difficult to store.